User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, you will be judged in your pairs. When I call your name please step forward: Gia Gunn Latrice Royale Tatianna Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you-Alexis Michelle & Sayanora, April Carrión & Thorgy Thor, Jade Jolie & Monét X Change and Lady Gaga & Ophelia Overdose-represent the best and the worst pairs of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Michelle & Sayanora Nicholas: You guys did the least in this challenge. It was almost like you didn't try. Your segment wasn't interesting and although I think this is the hardest segment to make funny, I think you could've worked a little bit harder to produce a much better segment. For your runways, I think they were both missing something. Sayanora, I think yours was just lacking the sparkle element you get with jewels, but in your case I understand a little. Alexis, I didn't get any jewels from your look. Your look reminded me of in AS1, where the theme was flower power and some queens sent a flower print look. Your look was shiny, but it wasn't dripping in jewels. Nicki: Your work was literally shorter than my penis. That says ALOT! You both only did 2 short lines and they were both so boring. Your part was so confusing which is so weird because you literally had the shortest one. Your looks were not that good either. Alexis your look had barely any jewels except for the earrings, necklace and crown, but since your dress was so big and colorful you could barely see it. Sayonora your look was not the worst but its not the best either. I like the design of it but I dont see any jewels on it. Next up...April Carrión & Thorgy Thor Nicholas: I think you guys hit the nail right on the head, with your segment. It was good because of the sexual jokes, but at the same time, the jokes weren't too much and they weren't repetitive. I thought it was absolutely brilliant and you guys had a great balance of sexual jokes and actual material. In terms of your looks, I think it's pretty clear whose look was better. Thorgy, your look wasn't really dripping in jewels and I didn't really like it. It was one of my least favorites tonight. April, I absolutely loved your pearl look, but when I think jewels, I think shiny and that's what I think was missing in your look. Overall, you both did really well and you should be proud. Nicki: Ugh.. Your performance tonight was.. Amazing! You both landed a ton of jokes in your Cooking Segment. It all flowed so well and it was hilarious! Both of your looks were amazing as well. I just wish it was more jewels on April's dress. Other than that, fantastic work tonight! Next up...Jade Jolie & Monét X Change Nicholas: You guys' segment started off really well, but as it went on, you used the same cum joke over and over again and it was just sexual joke after sexual joke after sexual joke. I would've like to see more of a balance and I think if you were able to do that, then it would have been more enjoyable to read. I appreciate that you wrote a lot, but sometimes less is more and in your case, because the jokes were repetitive it just got boring and hard to read. Your looks were probably my least favorites as a pair. Jade, I didn't get any jewelry from yours. It looked like you were dripping in garbage and not jewels. Monet, I know you have limited options, but this was still a disappointment nonetheless. Nicki: This is gonna be an obvious critique but sisters.. This was way too long. I knew it was gonna be super long from when i literally had to zoom in on my computer to read everything. This started out so well but then you guys just landed the same jokes over and over and over again. Plus it was boring aswell. Sitting here reading the whole thing was a pain in the ass. Your looks were also not that great. Jade's look was just a mess and Monet's pic wasnt good. I know that the look has a ton of jewels on it but sis with that background you can barely see it. If I didnt know what that look looked like, I woulnt see any jewels. Last up...Lady Gaga & Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: In my opinion, I think you guys started off a little slow, but when you got to the joke about Ori and Adrian, I was absolutely in love. You guys absolutely killed it with that joke and it was so funny because it was true. I wished you inserted more jokes, because I felt like it was short, but I didn't want it to end. You guys looks were pretty good. Gaga, I think your look fit the theme a bit better because you had jewelry, but it wasn't really that good. Ophelia, I didn't really get jewelry from your look, it was more avant-garde/futuristic than I wanted it to be. Overall, whatever on person had as a flaw in their look, the other made up for it, so I think that helped you guys tonight as well. Nicki: Yes sis! Your Gossip Segment was so funny! I loved that you included me and Aja's convo in untucked from a few days ago lmaoo. You both did your job so well tonight and your looks we're stunning! Gaga, your look was 100% my favorite tonight. Ophelia yours was so amazing as well and I love that the dress had big crystals and not just jewels. Thinking outside of the box! Good job tonight! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Lady Gaga & Ophelia Overdose You guys' gossip segment spilled all the tea... You're safe. Jade Jolie & Monét X Change Your sexual jokes were...a turn off... You're safe. April Carrión & Thorgy Thor Your cooking segment, was absolutely delicious... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have won immunity in next week's challenge, unless you both end up in the bottom. Alexis Michelle & Sayanora As Adrian said, your work was shorter than is penis... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Business Woman Realness. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Alexis Michelle Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Sayanora Your unique style has definitely made a mark and I have one thing to say...Sayanora. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts